Birds of Wish, Birds of Love
by Dancingwind
Summary: Inuyasha dies when he tries to save Kagome in a car crash, Kagome starts to make cranes so her wish will come true, someone really should try to make a heart broken Kagome happy, right? A/U
1. Prologue

Birds of Wish, Birds of Love  
  
Prologue  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
That is all Kagome can remember. She screamed his name as it happened. From what the doctor told her, it seems Inuyasha turned the car's direction in a sudden so the tree hit his side of the car .  
  
'It would be me.he saved me, but he died himself.' Kagome no longer has tears. Her beloved and loving boyfriend Inuyasha is dead and cold, lying in the dark coffin, lifeless. Kagome wishes they can start over, just let Inuyasha's golden eyes look into her blue-gray ones one more time. How can he just leave her here? He promised, to be with her forever.  
  
Standing there with his weeping family, Kagome has a urge to jump in the grave next to her Inuyasha, to be with him. Her life no longer has meanings without Inuyasha.  
  
She and Inuyasha met here at Tokyo, when they enrolled in the same college. From the first sight, they fell deeply in love. The handsome young man's silvery hair, golden affectionate eyes made her certain, that this is the love of her life. And ever since that day, they have never been apart. Now, the fourth year of college, on this beautiful day, Inuyasha left her forever. They made plans, they were going to get married as soon as they find jobs, they were supposed to grow old together.  
  
There will never be flowers by her bed when she wakes up in the morning, there will never be anyone to share a cup of cappuccino, there will never be anyone to watch the full moon with, there will never be anyone to stare into her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha has given her so much, even the precious first kiss she's been saving for someone special. Now that he is gone, there is no doubt in Kagome's mind that she will never kiss anyone like she kissed Inuyasha, she will never love anyone like she loved Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome is a strong woman, nothing will destroy her.as long as she has the man that loves her.Her world is no longer here, not without Inuyasha.  
  
She picks up the stack of colorful papers, still remember the tale Inuyasha once told her. "Make a wish, then make a thousand cranes, then your wish will come true." She still remember he taught her how to make those cranes, step by step, her delicate hands in his bigger ones.  
  
She knows what she has to do now, she makes the wish in her heart, with belief and faith, she made the wish, and starts with first of a thousand cranes, a beautiful red one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: Ok, that's a short prologue, and sad, but I don't think I should let Kagome stay sad that long, do you? Review and tell me what you think about it so far, thanks! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
'Everyone is so busy!' Kagome thought to herself as she got out the elevator. She's now on the 11th floor of a huge building. She's graduated for over 3 months now, and this, is her most important interview. She is applying for a designer position in probably the biggest lady's fashion company. If she gets the job, her life is set. These months she has been lonely, but her best friend Sango and her boyfriend Miroku had done their best to make her happy. She is used to the life without Inuyasha now, but never did she stopped to make those cranes. She believes, he will eventually come back.to her.  
  
She walks toward the office they posted on the newspaper. A young woman raised her head as she walked by. With maybe the cheapest smile, she stood up.  
  
"You are.Ms. Higurashi?" She asked.  
  
"Um..yeah." Kagome gasps at the girl's outfit. It looks like the best fabric she's ever seen. Apparently this is some one's secretary, expensively dressed secretary. She herself is wearing a very elegant skirt suit, the old color navy blue. This outfit had gone to all the interview with her. She's worked hard for it. But next to the girl's, it looks old and out of fashion. She was on a scholarship in college, which means she has to work for her clothes. Her mom can't possibly afford to put both her and Sota, her little brother, in college.  
  
"Well, come on in, Mr. Sianuki will be ready for you shortly."  
  
Before she could say something, Kagome is directed into a very graceful office. The interior is pure black, with beautiful ivory furniture. Elegant paintings hung orderly around the room. Behind the ivory desk, sits a man with equal grace as the room. Beautiful yet with absolute air of a man. His long silvery hair sweeps down and reach his knees. The unusual golden eyes burn directly into Kagome's gray-blue ones.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome finds herself whispering his name. In some way, the man in front of her looks so much like Inuyasha, yet they are so different.  
  
"I trust you've come for a interview?" He asks in a rather cold tone, unhappy about her momentary blankness on her face.  
  
"Uh..yeah, I am Higurashi Kagome." Kagome's cheeks are burning.  
  
The phone rings.  
  
Without even looking at her again, he points to a black and white scratch and some color pencils on the desk.  
  
"You have until after my phone call to color this design." After that, he picks up the phone.  
  
'That's my interview?' Kagome picks up the design. Setting herself in the comfortable sofa chair, she notices the pencil marks are still new. Looks like this guy just drew it moments ago.  
  
Hesitating for just a fraction of second, Kagome boldly chooses the color scheme of blue. She was famous in college for her ability to sense the right color. She decides now is not a time to be shy.  
  
"Ok, then. You'll be fired if you are late tomorrow." The man finishes his phone call, and lifts his eyes onto Kagome again.  
  
Kagome frantically hands over the design. So far this guy is totally scaring her.  
  
It's about after half a minute before he says, "You are hired."  
  
Suddenly nothing is left but the happiness of finding a job. Kagome almost screamed.  
  
Just then, he picks up the phone again.  
  
Knowing not she should leave or not, Kagome just stands there.  
  
"Get Kikyou in here."  
  
A few seconds later, a woman about the age of 25, appears in the door way. From a few feet's distance, Kagome can sense her coldness.  
  
'Maybe everyone in this company is made of ice.' Kagome thinks.  
  
"This is our head designer in this company, Kikyou. She will help you out the first few days. This is .what was your name?" He eyes Kagome with impatience.  
  
"Kagome, sir."  
  
"My name is Sianuki Sesshoumaru, but you will call me Mr. Sianuki," And as if he is bored to death, he points to the door. "You start tomorrow, and Kikyou, find her some clothes, we can't have our employees dressed like that."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Ah-Choo! Sorry, I just caught a cold, that's why this chapter is kind of weird and stupid. But oh well, hopefully next one will be better than this. R/R! 


End file.
